When It Was Me
by Tsuna De Vongola Decimo
Summary: Short one-shot for ItachiXSakura. Enjoy and plz review!


**When It Was Me**  


**Author: SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura**

**Type of story: Song Fiction**

**Song: When It Was Me by Paula DeAnda**

**Pairing: ItachiXSakura**

**Type: One-shot (Complete)**

**Genre: Romance/Comfort**

**Word Count: 940**

**Rating: T**

**Dedication: Read below in A/N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or else Orochimaru Jackson would die the moment we met him. And Sakura and Itachi would be a couple!!**

**Last edited on: May 2nd, 2008.**

"Itachi... What happened to you?" said Sakura in her room. 'When did you become like this? Since you left me, you've changed.'

"Itachi..."

Sakura got up and changed into her street clothes. She would talk to him today about her feelings.

She got into her red Ferrari car and sat down, starting the car's engine. Tonight he would be home and not be with her.

She quickly drove to his house. She got out and looked at it with the same expression as usual. Uchiha's were rich and lived in gorgeously made houses. His was mostly marble and limestone, but was still a sight to behold.

She walked up the stairs, staring down at the welcome mat she had bought him.

'He probably forgot about it.' she thought bitterly.

Sakura took a deep breath and rang his doorbell.

"**Ooh, no  
Yeah, yeah"**

A shuffle of footsteps followed as she started singing. He opened the door after checking who she was.

"Sakura...?" asked the Uchiha.

"**She's got green eyes and she's 5'5  
Long brown hair all down her back  
Cadillac truck  
So the hell what  
What's so special about that  
She used to model, she's done some acting  
So she weighs a buck 'o 5  
And I guess that she's alright if perfection is what you like"**

"What happened with us, Itachi-kun?" she murmured quietly.

"I don't-"

"You know perfectly well!" she yelled, not caring how loud she was right now.****

"Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way"

"You used to love me so much! Why did you stop?" said the pleading girl with tears in her emerald eyes.****

"Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me"

"Tell me why!! I don't get you!!"

"I...Sakura... Come in." said Itachi, pulling her inside.****

"And now you don't feel the same  
I remember you would shiver everytime I said your name  
You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes  
Now you don't care I'm alive  
How did we let the fire die"

"You never told me, Sakura." said the ebony-haired guy, listening carefully to her song. "That was true. I have changed, and in a bad way. You know how I feel for you, Sakura."****

"Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way"

"Why did you never tell me? We could have been together for so long. We can start all over, Sakura. Together." replied the male as he thought of the good times and the bad times they had together.

Their first kiss. Their first date. Their first meeting.****

"What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me"  


"I don't know you anymore, Itachi!" she cried.

**  
"That made you smile (me)  
That made you laugh (me)  
Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me  
That was your world (me)  
Your perfect girl  
Nothing about me has changed  
That's why I'm here wondering"**

"I used to make you smile, laugh, be happy, feel good! But now, I can do none. You love her and she's too perfect. I'm never going to be perfect, Itachi! Face it! No one is that perfect! I will NEVER be perfect!"

"I didn't say I liked perfection." he said slowly.

"No! You do and still do! BUT I WILL NEVER BE PERFECT!!"****

"What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me"

"I know, Sakura. I'll change. She influenced me to change like this. She dragged me into her in a way that is unbelievablely like you. You have to give me a second chance, Sakura. You know my feelings for you are so undeniablely strong."

**  
"What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me"  
**

"She pulled me in. I fell for it because she reminded me of you. In my view, you were perfect and always will be in my eyes. Please, Sakura. Give me another chance. I won't mess it up." he said, pulling her into his lap.

"Okay." she murmured quietly in his ear.

**  
"When it was me  
When it was me  
When it was me"**

"I love you, Itachi-kun." said the pink-haired teen, throwing her arms around him.**  
**

"I love you too, Sakura-koi." replied the other teenager, referring back to his pet name for his little cherry blossom.

"I love you."

- - - - -

-Owari-

- - - - -

**A/N: That wasn't too bad wasn't it? I just had to write this. I'm trying to update KI:TS, but I can't!! Writer's block.**

**So have you heard this really good song called These Three Words? I might make a songfic for it too. I have a plot together. It'll probably be the sequel to this or a seperate one for ShikaSaku, ShinoSaku, SasuSaku, NejiSaku, KibaSaku, KabuSaku or something else. I'll see what I can do.**

**Anyway... I CURRENTLY HATE SCHOOL!! I usually am happier at school instead of at home...(because my crush is there and in my class ;) My friend tell me he likes me too, but I'm too shy... cross that out... way too shy to tell him. I know he likes this girl already, so yeah. Sorry bout boring you with this.**

**I also hate school cuz' of our new Science unit. HUMAN REPRODUCTION... NOOOO!! I completely hate it!! Hate it!! **

**blushes**

**So here's a little explaination why I wrote this:**

**This song practically screamed(to me): ITACHIXSAKURA!! So of course, I had to give in and write it. I've had the idea for several weeks now, but never got around to writing it. Also, I dedicate this to my crush...**

**looks around nervously**

**Okies!! Goodbye and leave a review!!**

**-SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura**

**P.S.- Check out my fanfic Bleeding Love. It's kinda short so you should. If you don't like angst, don't!**


End file.
